Espoir
by jane9699
Summary: Après un accident de trop, Felicia démissionne d'Oscorp. Cet OS retrace la manière dont Harry et Felicia auraient pu se retrouver (Felicia Hardy/Harry Osborn).


Felicia soupira. De son bureau situé juste à côté de son patron, pour plus de facilité, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de verre brisés et des bruits de verres qui se remplissaient les uns après les autres. Harry Osborn avait la facheuse tendance de se réfugier dans l'alcool lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. Ses sentiments mélangés formaient un cocktail explosif. Il croyait peut-être le cacher mais Harry Osborn était un homme dépressif, alcoolique et désespéré dont la fortune était inutile parce qu'elle ne lui apportait pas ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout : l'amour, des amis, des putains de sentiments normaux, ceux qu'on ressentait au quotidien pour ceux qu'on aimait, ces petites choses qui nous Osborn n'avait rien de tout ça et ce n'était pas sa beauté ni sa fortune qui allaient le changer.

Felicia tentait d'être la meilleure employée possible et d'aider son patron le mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais approcher Harry était difficile il alternait entre démonstrations de pouvoir, durant laquelle il jouait au plus malin, au plus riche et au plus puissant et dépression intense durant laquelle il buvait et pleurait en tentant de le cacher.

Il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombre autour du jeune milliardaire. Felicia avait appris des choses en écoutant des employés de Menken avait été envoyé en école militaire à l'âge de 11 ans et ses relations avec son père étaient tendues voire inexistantes, le vieil homme le considérant comme une dé assez fort ni assez cruel pour le monde des avoir aperçu le père d'Harry quelques fois lors de réunions, la jeune femme comprenait pourquoi le courant n'était jamais passé entre les deux. Norman Osborn était très bon devant la presse, très calme, personne ne pouvait soupçonner le caractère glacial et arrogant qu'il abordait lors des réunions au côté de Menken, son bras droit.

Felicia ne savait pas comment aider Harry. Il était un mur à lui tout seul et il était également très séduisant et charmeur, ce qui le rendait y avait quelque chose entre eux, une attirance mutuelle évidente mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour était riche et séduisant, il avait vécu avec un 'est ce qu'elle était elle en comparaison?Une employée embauchée sur entretien après des études de secrétariat classiques. Est ce qu'il voulait juste la mettre dans son lit?Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer dans une relation sérieuse. Il allait trop mal pour ç -être que si il vivait au calme loin de toute cette agitation médiatique, il irait -être qu'il pourrait avoir une vraie vie.

Il avait besoin d'aide, peut-être bien même d'une cure pour alcoolisme...Mais il n'accepterait jamais d'y aller.

Puis Felicia réalisa que les bruits de l'autre côté avaient cessé, laissant place à un silence glaçant et soudain...Elle entendit une respiration étouffée.

Mon Dieu.

Felicia courut à toute vitesse en direction du bureau de son patron et la scène à laquelle elle assista lui brisa le cœ était couché à genoux, devant blancheur de son visage indiquait qu'il était sur le point de faire un coma hydilique.

Felicia prit sa décision en quelques son portable de sa les secours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pompiers amenaient le jeune patron d'Oscorps dans une clinique privée et sortaient par une issue de secours afin de ne pas alerter les mé finiraient par le savoir mais autant retarder ce moment.

Tout le monde s'en fichait d'Harry n'était qu'un dirigeant bon à appater les foules, au sourire éblouissant et à l'énergie communicative. Qui se souciait de lui, de sa santé?Certainement pas Menken et son équipe corrompue.

Felicia demanda à pouvoir monter dans l'ambulance avec son n'avait plus de famille et depuis que Peter et Gwen étaient partis en Angleterre pour les études de la jeune femme, il était encore plus l'on rajoutait le fait que Harry semblait être fou de Peter (en privé, évidemment), Felicia n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait le jeune homme en cet instant.

Harry n'était pas capable de se rendre compte quand des gens l'appréciaient.L' ne voyait que le négatif des choses, broyé par la dé aimait son patron en secret sans oser lui dire parce que comment avoir une vraie conversation avec Harry Osborn?Une conversation sincère ?

Felicia ne fut pas autorisé à entrer dans la chambre du patient pendant les quitta pas l'hôpital de tout l'aprè des nouvelles de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

En début de soirée, un médecin vint la voir pour lui expliquer qu'Harry allait bien, il lui était cependant interdit de quitter la clinique pour le moment.

« Mlle Hardy, Mr Osborn doit partir en cure pour soigner son alcoolisme...Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état il va se tuer lui-même. »

« Il n'écoute personne, surtout pas moi...Il n'acceptera jamais ».

« Essayez toujours », soupira le médecin en partant, lui adressant un regard de soutien. »Vous pouvez allez le voir. »

Le ventre tordu par l'anxiété, Felicia entra dans la chambre du jeune teint était pale mais il ne semblait plus en regard était teinté de fatigue, de tristesse et de ré s'avança dans la chambre silencieusement.C'était fou elle avait peur de de sa réaction, même sur un lit d'hô est ce qu'elle pourrait faire quoi ce soit avec Harry ?

« Mr Osborn comment vous sentez vous ? »

C'était terriblement officiel mais elle ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui.

« Appelez moi Harry, Felicia. »

La jeune femme vit son patron lui adresser un faible sourire, le genre que l'on force, qui n'est pas sincè se retenait visiblement de fierté... « On l'a tous », songea la jeune femme avec un petit sourire triste qui n'échappa pas à son patron.

« Felicia ? »

Elle tourna le regard vers les yeux bleus océans de Harry, qui avait à présent l'air intrigué.Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'assit près de lui et souffla :

« J'ai eu peur pour vous ».

Il la fixa quelques minutes en silence, puis murmura :

« Merci d'avoir appelé les secours je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sans vous ».

« Vous seriez mort, idiot. »Songea la jeune femme avec rage, ses mains et ses lèvres se crispant, laissant échapper un petit rire triste et sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait pas elle d'habitude si maitre elle-même.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et la fixa comme en attente d'une qui n'en fournissait jamais.

« Vous souhaitez me demander quelque chose Mr Osborn ? »

Qu'était t-elle sensée lui dire?Je t'aime?Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire et la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré?Pas foutue de voir les gens autour de toi Peter est peut-être parti mais moi je suis là ?

« Arrêtons ces simagrées, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Qu'est ce qui se passe?Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Vous osez me demander ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme blémit devant l'air soudain furieux de la jeune femme il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Je vais vous dire ce qui se vous ai vu à moitié mort dans votre bureau et j'ai appelé les secours.J'ai cru que c'était fini, que vous étiez mort!Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que les gens éprouvent, vous avez si peu d'empathie que ça?Ou vous refusez de voir qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous?Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de vous détruire?Vous vous rendez compte que vous me détruisez aussi?Je sais que les gens d'Oscorps Industries n'en ont rien à faire de vous mais ce n'est pas mon le monde ne pense pas à vous volez votre argent et à vous faire du mal, il y a des gens qui tiennent vraiment à vous et ne vous en rendez même pas compte. »

Un silence assourdissant pris place dans la chambre, le jeune homme étant désormais blanc comme un linge, les lèvres et les mains tremblantes.

Felicia eut alors un sourire, un pauvre sourire, de ceux que l'on a lorsqu'on est fatigué.Fatigué de tout.

« Peter est parti sans un regard en arrière pour vous parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus il ne savait pas comment vous est venu me voir avec Gwen un soir et il me l'a dit. »

« Le médecin que j'ai vu souhaite que vous fassiez une cure pour soigner votre...Besoin à l' sais que vous n'écoutez jamais rien parce que vous pensez toujours qu'on vous veut du mal mais j'en sais rien, juste...Je n'en sais rien, faites le...Oh et puis après tout, faites ce que vous voulez, revenez à Oscorps, roulez des muscles!C'est toujours ce que vous faites non?Soigner les apparences ? »

Felicia hurlait à pré hurlait sa fureur et sa est ce qu'elle l'aimait lui?Il y avait déjà des hommes beaucoup plus stables qu'Harry qui lui avaient fait des avances à Oscorp elle pourrait tenter sa chance avec l'un d'entre est ce qu'elle ne lachait pas ce type qui ne savait pas l'aimer en retour, qu'elle finissait par détester ?

« Mlle, c'est un hôpital, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de crier ainsi veuillez sortir de cette chambre. »

Felicia renifla, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues , se sentant vidée, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre sans un mot ni un regard pour Harry.

Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu son mouvement pour se lever et la supplier de ne pas partir, mouvement interrompu par un regard sévère de l'infirmière.

Felicia rentra lentement dans le hall d'entrée d'Oscorps et s'arrêta un instant pour observer les allées et venues du personnel.C'était beau de l'extérieur, quand on ne savait pas encore dans quoi on s'engageait. Seulement à ce moment là.

Elle monta dans son heure lui fut nécessaire pour faire ses rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Menken et de Harry, très officielle, qu'elle déposa sur leurs bureaux. Une lettre de démission.

Le lendemain, elle reçut un appel de Menken pour lui demander de s'expliquer sur ce choix.

« C'est très compliqué de travailler pour Mr Osborn et très prenant.J'aimerais trouver quelque chose de plus...Tranquille. »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule, ma chère. »Déclara le requin avec un faux soupir ennuyé. »Ce jeune homme n'a aucun sens des priorités. »

Felicia grinça des dents ce requin savait qu'Harry était à l'hôpital, elle l'en avait informé dans sa cela ne le gênait pas n'est ce pas?Ainsi il pouvait garder dans ses mains les rênes de l'entreprise. Quel salaud.

Elle ne ditrien cependant elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Harry Osborn.C'était terminé.

Elle reçut de nombreux appels et messages de ce dernier qu'elle ne voulut pas regarder dans un premier temps.

Puis elle se souvint.

De ses conversations et déjeuners avec le jeune homme lorsuqu'il allait ses sourires malicieux, ses yeux bleus océans de leurs fous rires parce qu'Harry avait vraiment le chic pour dire des stupidités sans nom.

Il était attachant, gentil...Et il voulait désespéremment lui parler.

Elle était fatiguée de ne jamais savoir quoi penser de lui mais elle ne se voyait pas le repousser avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas elle.

Ce qu'elle lut et entendut lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.C'était toujours la même chose.

« Rappelez moi...S'il vous plait...Je voudrais vous parler...Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... »

Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, songea t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, il faisait n'importe quoi mais elle savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à la blesser même si parfois, elle se demandait s'l ne s'en moquait pas mais Harry était le malin était sa manière d'être plus fort. Et bien que la jeune femme ne comprendrait jamais ce genre d'attitude, elle l'aimait .

Elle décida donc de se rendre à semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident.

Elle arriva à son ancienne entreprise avec un sentiment de tristesse et de mé regret.

Elle n'avait pas prévenu Harry de son arrivé peur de lui parler au télé ée devant son bureau aux baies vitrées, elle frappa à la porte,quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry en train de faire ses bagages, comme elle deux semaines partait ?!

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup, surpris par cette arrivée écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme.

« Felicia ».

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et un soulagement évident était présent sur ses la dévisagea avec un sourire émerveillé, ses yeux bleus la fixant;elle le regarda, mal à l'aise d'être dévisagée ainsi.

« Vous m'avez appelé, alors..Je sui venue. »Déclara t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules destiné à cacher sa nervosité. »Vous partez ? »Dit t-elle en le dévisageant, à la fois triste et étonnée.

Le jeune homme la fixa avec intensité, avant d'esquisser un sourire d'une sincérité qui la bouleversa.

« J'ai décidé d'écouter votre conseil.J'entre en cure ce soir. »

« Pour...Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'écouter?D'habitude, vous décidez plutôt tout seul non?Et je ne suis qu'une employée... ».

« Vous êtes ma secrétaire personnelle. »Contra Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis qu'une secrétaire ne suis pas...Riche, je n'ai pas la classe des femmes que vous avez fréquenté...Donc non, je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous suivriez mon avis plutôt qu'un autre. »

Harry la fixa avec une soudaine tristesse comment pourrait t-elle penser autre chose?Il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'exprimer et nouer de vrais contacts il avait échoué avec Peter ...Peter... Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer...Il ne lui avait jamais dit.Sûrement la honte d'aimer son meilleur ami indifférent ... Quant à Gwen... Il n'avait même pas pu la connaître vraiment.

Il n'avait pas appris à aimer et à prendre soin des autres; il se cachait derrière ses mots, ses sourires et ses regards perçants parce qu'il se sentait incapable du ne savait pas n'osait pas faire.

Felicia... Felicia était une jeune femme adorable qu'il aimait beaucoup, dont il appréciait la gentillesse, la beauté et l' n'avait rien d'une opportuniste ni d'une petite riche ecervelée, elle semblait l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était mais qu'avait t-il à lui offrir?Il était prétentieux, alcoolique et riche à souhait, sans savoir quoi en ne serait pas heureuse avec ses crises d'émotivité et de colère, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si elle était auprès de lui au ne voulait pas la détruire.

La voir autant en colère et en pleine souffrance dans cette chambre avait été un é n'avait pas supporté sa colère, sa souffrance et l'entendre dire la vérité avait été abominable mais béné ès tout qu'est ce qu'il risquait à tenter sa chance?Il avait toujours été un éternel pessimiste, sûrement le fait d'avoir perdu sa mère jeune de maladie et d'avoir été abandonné par un père qui même sur son lit de mort le considérait comme un bon à rien...Il ne connaissait pas les valeurs de l'amour familial, ni de l'amour en général...Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il se renfermait, se donnait un masque comme ça, il se sentait maitre de la voyons...Il était incapable de gérer ses angoisses sans l' ' quoi est ce qu'il était indépendant ?

« Vous aviez raison je dois me faire ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais autant tenter le coup. »Déclara t'il avec un pauvre sourire.

La jeune femme tenta de sourire en retour mais ses yeux la piquaient, Harry s'avança et la prit dans ses eut un hoquet de surprise puis se laissa lentement aller contre lui.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme n'êtes pas le problème et vous valez beaucoup mieux que les femmes « classes », comme vous au moins, vous n'essayez pas d'être avec moi pour mon argent. Je ne suis pas doué avec les gens et ça retombe sur vous...Je suis désolé.C'est ce que je voulais vous dire au téléphone. »

Felicia soupira, restant dans la même position, son regard se perdant dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit...Mais je ne pouvais plus. »

« Heureusement que vous l'avez dit sinon je serais probablement mort. » Répondit avec sarcasme Harry.

« Ne dites pas ça. »Protesta Felicia. »C'est ce que j'ai cru en vous voyant dans cette salle et...Et... »

Elle se mit à trembler, les sanglots sentit Harry la serrer plus fort contre lui.

« Quand j'aurai fini cette cure, je quitterai Oscorps.J'en ai ras le bol de ces abrutis de Menken et compagnie. »Dit Harry avec malice.

« Ah oui?Et qui va vous séchez les cheveux je vous prie ? »Répliqua Felicia, les yeux rieurs.

« Je peux parfaitement y arriver tout seul ! »Répondit Harry, indigné et outré.

« Ouais...On va dire ça Harry »Déclara Felicia,hilare et conciliante.

Souriant, ils se fxèrent, Felicia ramenant son visage vers lui.

« Merci pour tout, Felicia. »Murmura Harry, les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« De rien. »Répondit timidement la jeune femme, se mordant la lèvre.

La fixant toujours, il se recula et lui demanda :

« Vous pouvez m'aider avec tous ces cartons?On ira plus vite. »

« D'accord »Déclara Felicia, se concentrant aussitôt sur sa tache.

Harry sourit en la voyant se mettre au travail. Felicia et le travail...Une longue histoire.

Les mois passèrent. Harry passa presque un an en thérapie durant durant lequel Felicia lui rendit visite tous les jours afin de le soutenir et de l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau.

Ils se rapprochè était de plus en plus apaisé. Sans doute ses discussions de groupe et ses visites quotidiennes à la psy du centre l'aidait t-il à résoudre ses démons inté s'était confié à elle sur son enfance, sa mère disparue, son père avait fini par comprendre qu'il pouvait se construire sans lui, en se concentrant sur ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait en étaient là.Il suffisait de les avait le droit d'être heureux, il n'était pas moins bon que les autres. Ce n'était pas une question de compétition.

Harry décida à sa sortie de partir en Angleterre pour retrouver Peter et sa thérapie, il avait recontacté son ancien meilleur ami, qui avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il se en avait aussi été soulagée.

Il avait facilement convaincu Felicia de venir avec lui.

« Je ne vous demande rien juste ...Venez avec moi. »Lui demanda t-il en prenant sa main.

La jeune femme s'était controlée pour ne pas trembler.

« D'accord. »Souffla t-elle, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Il sourit.S'approcha, anxieux de sa réaction.L' ferma les yeux .

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Leur relation débuta officiellement à ce moment là.Ils étaient fatigués de se poser des ils décidèrent de foncer.

Leurs retrouvailles avec Peter et Gwen furent radieuses. Peter et Gwen travaillaient dans la même entreprise, l'équivalent d'Oscorps en Angleterre. Les études de la jeune femme s'étaient très bien passées, ses qualités n'étant plus à étaient heureux.

Harry et Peter ne reparlèrent pas de l'ambiguité de leur relation,qui avait également convaincu Peter de partir.A quoi bon? Harry avati tourné la avait Felicia.

Ils laissèrent Oscorps aux mains de Menken, décidant pour une fois de ne pas régler tous les problèmes du voulaient juste vivre leur vie.

Harry avait toujours des difficultés avec l'alcool, des manques et ne tenait bon que grâce à Felicia. Lorqu'il se mettait à trembler de tout son corps à cause du manque, elle le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre cela arrivait la nuit et qu'il se mettait à sangloter, épuisé, les souvenirs remontant, elle restait couchée près de lui, elle lui faisait l'amour en silence lorsqu'il avait des difficultés à bouger et à ne pas trembler à cause du manque, l'embrassant et l'aimant comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle l'avait changé.L'avait rendu plus apaisé, plus calme, plus...Plus tellement se sentait bien auprès d'elle, même si c'était toujours difficile de se montrer autant fragile devant quelqu'un...Et surtout devant elle.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans un cabinet promouvant les jeunes talents et aidant les entreprises à se cré dirigeait leur entreprise et Felicia...Hé bien Felicia faisait ce qu'elle faisait toujours...Elle était à la fois sa secrétaire et son soutien.

Ils se marièrent au bout d'un n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps et Felicia sautillait devant lui, les mains jointes pendant qu'il lui faisait sa demande, mort de . .Les femmes ne facilitaient vraiment pas la tache aux hommes dans ce genre de situations.

Ils se marièrent en petit comité:les parents de Felicia firent le trajet depuis New York pour assister au mariage de leur fille et Peter et Gwen furent évidemment de la partie, ainsi que tante May.

Felicia et Harry eurent une vie était l'amour de Felicia, son mari, son confident, son meilleur ami. Hormis Harry, Felicia n'avait pas grand monde,Peter , Gwen et ses lui, elle était perdue. Et c'était ré était son elle, il aurait sombré, gâché sa l'avait sauvé...

C'est ce que raconta Harry à ses enfants bien des années plus leur mère lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il était embourbé.Comment elle n'avait jamais cessé de le soutenir dans ses crises d'angoisse malgré les difficultés. Ses deux filles, si semblables à leurs mères avec leurs boucles brunes l'écoutaient attentivement, fascinées par le charisme qui se dégageait de leur père et par ses yeux remplis d'amour.


End file.
